1. Field of Invention
Invention relates to sensors and related software for monitoring or analyzing biological hosts or material.
2. Related Background Art
Various sensors are used to detect or measure macroscopic or molecular physiology in humans or other biological host. Additionally systems-biology software provides computational modeling of molecular structures and interactions for genomics, proteomics, metabolomics, transcriptomics, computational chemistry, pharmacogenomics, or other purpose. Such tools, however, are not easily or automatically integrated or reconfigurable for interdisciplinary diagnosis or therapy.